


I will take good care of you (I will take good care of you)

by Brain_Brainson



Series: DFD Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sickfic, Vanya is sick and Allison and Klaus take care of her, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/pseuds/Brain_Brainson
Summary: "You don't look so hot.""Just a bit dizzy." She blinks a few times. Her throat feels very dry. And her arms hurt. And her head.Weird. Yesterday, she’d been fine.





	I will take good care of you (I will take good care of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, people!
> 
> It's the first day of DFD! So here's my contribution. 
> 
> The prompts was "Allison/Klaus/Vanya - Sick Fic"
> 
> (Coincidentally, I started puking my heart out the moment I came home, but I still tried my best filling the prompt). 
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> Edit: Ashamed I didn't notice all the typos sooner, but they're fixed now!

Klaus is already up when Vanya steps out of the bedroom, lazing around on the sofa, watching some nature documentary. At least Vanya can see a lot of close ups of bugs. 

“You don’t look so hot,” is what Klaus greets her with, propping his arms up to watch her with a concerned expression. 

“Just a bit dizzy,” is what Vanya wants to reply but it ends up mostly mumbled. She blinks a few times. Her throat feels very dry. And her arms hurt. And her head. 

Weird. Yesterday, she’d been fine. 

Klaus keeps looking at her and it seems like his stare only makes it worse. Suddenly she’s acutely aware of how warm she is, droplets of sweat running down her armpit. 

Had her nose always been this stuffed?

“Aaaaand you’re going back to bed,” Klaus says, standing up and making his way over to her. He frames her face with his hands, searches for something in her eyes. 

“I think you have a fever,” he murmurs, thumbs brushing over her skin. “Your eyes are all glassy.”

“It’s just a cold.” Vanya’s voice is raspy when she speaks and she clears her throat. It hurts. “I’m fine.”

“Of course you are.” Klaus snorts. “And I am an unblemished virgin, not yet tainted by the world.”

He gently grabs Vanya’s shoulders, turns her towards the bedroom door. Starts pushing so she takes a few steps forward. 

“We’re gonna wake up Allison,” Vanya protests but she obediently walks on, waits until Klaus opens the door for them. 

“Good,” Klaus says. “She’s gonna want to know about this.” 

Allison is laying on her stomach, pressed close to the wall. Vanya can’t make out her face but the room’s dimly lit and her head seems to be swimming. 

Klaus keeps pushing her until her knees hit the mattress and she crawls forward, only now really noticing how heavy her limbs feel. She doesn’t even fight it when her arms give out under her, falling face first onto one of the many pillows on the bed. It smells like it belongs to Klaus. 

“That’s it,” Klaus whispers, pulling her blanket out from under her. 

Vanya turns onto the side, lets Klaus arrange her however. Sighs when Klaus tugs her in, tight enough she can barely move. 

“I’ll put some tissues on the nightstand.” But Vanya’s barely listening, sleep already pulling her in again. 

The last thing she hears is a hissed  _ “Allison!” _ but then she’s out. 

* * *

Vanya drifts in and out of consciousness. She keeps moving around, pawing at the blanket because it’s too hot, then grabbing for it again once the sweat starts cooling on her skin. Her nose keeps running and she has to breathe through her mouth and everything is terrible but her limbs feel too heavy to sit up. 

At one point she feels hands on her face, wiping over her brow and something is whispered, but she can’t make out the words and then she’s gone again, everything around her losing focus. 

She startles when arms sneak around her waist, dipping under her sweat-soaked shirt. 

“Allison?” The words are barely audible. Her eyes are so heavy; she can’t open them. 

“Allison’s going to the pharmacy. She’ll be back before you know it.” The voice is comforting, lulling Vanya in. 

“Sleep, little one. I’ll be here.” 

So she does. 

* * *

When Vanya wakes up it’s to an empty bed and the sudden feeling of dread sinking low into her gut. Her head’s still pounding but she crawls out of bed anyway, throwing on the first thing she sees laying around on the floor and stumbling out of her bedroom. 

Klaus is one the couch - again. Though this time he seems to not be doing much, sitting there cross-legged, with his chin resting on his hands, elbows digging into his thighs. 

“Hey, little one. Sleep well?” His smile turns to a frown almost instantly though, eyes following Vanya make her way across the room on shaky legs. She doesn’t even acknowledge him, panic seizing her heart. 

Fuck,  _ fuck, _ how could she forget? Now everyone will be mad at her and she’ll have to apologize and they’d  _ still be mad anyway and maybe they’ll even throw her out of the orchestra- _

“Hey,  _ hey _ , what’s wrong? What’s going on, Vanya?” There’s Klaus, standing in front of her, hands clasped around her upper arms. 

“I-, I forgot-, they’ll be mad-” The room seems to be spinning and she’s sweating all over and maybe Klaus is right, maybe she does have a fever. 

Klaus laughs, short and hard. “ _ That’s _ what you’re worried about?” And then he’s pressing her against his chest, hands in her hair and across her back, keeping her in place. 

“There’s no need to,” he says. “I called in sick for you.”

“You did?” Vanya has her face pushed up and close against Klaus’ shirt. She can smell his deodorant, the perfume he stole from Allison and that’s still clinging to his skin. Her breathing starts to even out, heart beating more calmly. 

“Of course.” 

Vanya can’t see what Klaus is doing, but she can feel his arm move, gesticulating while the other one is still on her head, gently holding her close to him. 

His voice takes on a higher pitched tone as he mimics the phone call. 

“‘Dear Orchestra! We’re terribly sorry, but today you’ll have to make due without the wonderful and brilliant Vanya Hargreeves present! Why you ask? Oh, dear. She’s terribly sick, you know? Such a waste. And at such a young age at that! Well, what can you do!  _ Auf Wiedersehen!’ _ ”

Vanya giggles despite still feeling like, utterly teribble. “I’m not dying,” she says, wriggling around until Klaus let’s go of her, leaning back far enough she can shoot him a stern look. What she hopes to be one, at least. 

Klaus shrugs. “Might as well be.” He cards a hand through her hair and Vanya feels how sticky she is, Klaus’ touch like ice on her heated skin. 

“Not that you don’t look good in my pants, but you also kinda look like shit. No offense.”

“What a coincidence: I also _ feel  _ like shit,” Vanya mumbles, more to herself than anyone else, but Klaus still laughs, looking at her with obvious fondness in his eyes. 

“I’d still kiss you,” he states, untypically earnest and Vanya looks away, biting her lip. This is the kind of sweetness she already struggles with on good days, she can’t deal with this when she’s sick and feeling particularly whiny about it. 

Klaus is touching her chin with two fingers, no doubt about to tilt her head back to him, but the sound of keys rattling in the front door lock save her. 

“This conversation isn’t over, young Lady,” Klaus warns but he let’s her go easily, stays behind while she opens the door. 

Allison looks up at her from her crouched down position, key in one hand and purse in the other. She smiles when she sees Vanya, straightens up. 

“Hey Baby.” She kisses Vanya on the cheek briefly before pushing past her, putting her purse down on the little table beside the door. She waits for Vanya to close it before crowding close, hand on Vanya’s forehead, then her cheeks. It strongly reminds Vanya of Mum. 

“How are you doing?”

There’s a lie on the tip of Vanya’s tongue, the usual urge to brush over her feelings. But she can’t really hide her condition, not when her lips are dry and her nose is stuffed and her head feels like someone replaced her brain with cotton candy. 

Better to settle for the truth then. “Not so good.”

“I see that,” Allison says, rubbing her knuckles over Vanya’s cheeks. She makes a little  _ tsk  _ sound when Vanya starts coughing, throat hurting from the force of it. 

“You shouldn’t even be up.” The scolding tone can only be aimed at Klaus, Vanya’s sure of it, even if her eyes are weeping too much for her to make out Allison’s face. 

She wipes them on the sleeve of her - of Allison’s actually - shirt. 

“Not my fault,” she hears Klaus say. “Van just got up and panicky, thinking she forgot to call in sick.”

“I  _ did _ forget to call in sick,” Vanya argues, letting Allison lead her to sit on the couch, hand on the small of her back. 

Klaus grins at her. “That’s what you have me for though.”

Allison starts rummaging through her purse, fishing out a brown paper bag. “I got you some medicine,” she explains at Vanya’s questioning look, arranging various boxes on the table in front of her. 

She points to each one. “This is for the fever. This is for the general exhaustion and the headaches. And that’s nasal spray.”

“Wow. You got me a whole pharmacy.” Vanya smiles but it isn’t quite genuine. She can feel her nose starting to run. 

“You don’t have to take anything you don’t want to.” Allison sits down next to her, handing her a box of tissues that seemingly appeared out of thin air. “But it will make you feel better.”

Klaus steps closer while Vanya’s busy blowing her nose, kneels down next to them, long arms reaching for the medicine. 

“Look.” He opens one package, pulls out the leaflet. “You can check exactly what each pill is and what it contains. No lies,”

He pushes the leaflet into Vanya’s hands and Vanya takes it tentatively, looks at it for a long moment. She swallows. 

“It’s okay,” she says, eyes going back and forth between Klaus and Allison. “I trust you.”

“Atta Girl,” Klaus murmurs and Vanya blushes, hoping it won’t show on her already heated face.

“We're gonna take care of you.”

“You gonna have to let us though.” Allison presses close to her side, puts her lips to Vanya’s ear. “Can you do that, Baby?”

Allison has a preference for the pet names; she’s just like Diego in that regard. Vanya watched him a dozen times, witnessed the instances where Diego whispered sweet words into Five’s ear, voice dripping like honey. 

Unlike Five, Vanya can’t stay calm when Allison does it, can’t ignore the shivers going up and down her spine, like nails racking over the skin. 

“Yeah,” she croaks, blames it on her cold. “Yes, I can.”

* * *

Klaus bathes her. Climbs into the bathtub, long legs bumping against the ceramic, knees sticking out of the water. Pulls her in with him, her back pressed to his chest, warm water filling the spaces their bodies don’t. 

She’s tired, tired and exhausted even though she did nothing but sleep the whole day, so Klaus washes her hair, rubs his fingers into her scalp. Kisses her neck, where the skin's stretching over her spine. 

She nearly falls asleep like that, Klaus hands massaging shampoo into her hair, gel into her skin. Gentle touches on her back, her arms, her stomach. 

But he doesn’t let her, rinses both of them when the water starts to get too cold, calls for Allison to help Vanya out of the tub. 

It’s all a bit blurry at the edges, Vanya’s eyes hurting and too dry and her limbs aching, but still she feels safe and warm when Allison towels her down, peppers the dry skin with kisses before helping Vanya into her underwear, into one of Klaus’ too big shirts. 

It’s nice being taken care of. Being cared for. 

Allison makes her eggs and toast, tells her to at least eat some of it when Vanya refuses, afraid she might have to puke. 

“You haven’t eaten anything at all today, Baby,” Allison says, and she pulls Vanya into her lap, settles her against her chest. “You need to keep your strength.”

She does eat some then, mostly because Klaus prods at her mouth with the toast, pretends he’s trying to feed a toddler. 

“One for Allison and one for Mum…..none for Reginald because he’s a piece of shit.”

Vanya wants to argue a little, wants to tell them she can feed herself just fine, she’s a grown up after all and she’s been looking after herself for years, maybe even before_ they _had to start looking after themselves.  


But her head is still pounding a little and her hands are clammy and both of them know that she can’t be irritated with them when Allison’s kissing her neck like that. 

She even takes all the pills Allison hands her, gulps them down with water instead of dry like- 

Like she used to. 

Allison coos at her when she does, and Klaus boops her nose and Vanya can’t help but smile, warmth spreading in her stomach. 

They end up on the couch, Vanya wrapped in two blankets in between Allison’s spread legs, feet in fuzzy socks - her own this time. 

Allison’s brushing her dried off hair, talking about braiding it and Klaus is sitting on the ground next to them, his head resting on Allison’s thigh and realistically, Vanya knows that she isn’t magically cured already, but she does feel better tons. 

“Thanks,” she says, speaks the words into existence in their tiny bubble of comfort. Klaus looks up at her, raises his hand to sneak it into hers, pointer finger wrapping around her pinkie. 

Allison stops fiddling with Vanya’s hair, wraps her arms around her middle - mindful not to squeeze her too tight, in case she does end up puking. 

“Always,” she whispers, close to Vanya’s ear, and it sounds exactly like the promise it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a thing for gentle bathing in stories man, I don't know. 
> 
> Leave a comment/kudo if you liked this fic. And if you wanna know more about DFD, feel free to shoot me a message over on tumblr! (@b-rainlet)
> 
> Maybe you wanna participate even? 
> 
> Anyway, see ya (hopefully) tomorrow!


End file.
